


she could've. she should've. she didn't.

by boxofnothing



Series: six words is so not enough [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Future Fic, I write too much angst, Meeting the Parents, Original Peralta-Santiago Children, a little smutty but not really, heavy making out on a couch, more like smuffy, parents have sex too people, this was my break from all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofnothing/pseuds/boxofnothing
Summary: She really should’ve called. She had the time. She absolutely could’ve called. But she didn’t. She didn’t tell her parents she and her girlfriend were going to catch a later showing. She didn’t call ahead. She really should’ve called ahead because then she wouldn’t have had to see her mother with her bra almost off and her father in just his boxers making out with her mother on the couch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I came up with a while ago and I knew I want it to be a two parter so I waited to post it until I wrote the second part. Also I like could not come up with a name to save my life.
> 
> This is nothing but fluff and the second chapter is a little smutty but doesn't go all the way. It's more like hardcore making out if anything. 
> 
> Now I hope this is good because I really needed the break from all the angst I've been writing.

 

 

> _she could've. she should've. she didn't._
> 
> _(she really, really, wished she had.)_

“Ok, so I know we said we were gonna go to the movies, but like my parents have been dying to meet you and my brother isn’t home right now. So I was thinking maybe we wanted to hang at my place for a little bit.” Maya mentioned as casually as she possibly could, even though she was really nervous. This was a big step.

She’d only just told her parents she was dating someone a couple weeks ago even though her and Emily have been seeing each other for close to 3 months.

“Really?” Emily looks right at her, and for a split second she looks like she’s going to start running down the street, but then she breaks into a smile. “God, I’ve been dying to meet them.”

“Really? Why?” Sure, Maya knows her parents are pretty great but like they’re her parents.

“Maya, I want to be a cop and you know that. Your mom was the youngest captain ever appointed in NYPD history and have you seen your dad’s file. Oh my god! Can we go right now?” She blurts out unable to contain her glee. She starts pulling Maya along right back from where they came.

“Ok, slow down.” Maya says yanking, her girlfriend back to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

“Hey, I can be excited to meet my heroes.”

“Don’t they say never to meet your heroes?”

“Hey, when your heroes are your girlfriend’s parents, you have to accept that they are going to exceed your expectations.”

“That is not why they say that.”

“Of course it is! Now let’s go!” Emily yells, while dragging Maya behind her down the street back towards the Santiago-Peralta residence.

* * *

They stop right outside the door. Maya whips around, her curly brown hair flying everywhere. She looks at Emily, who is running her fingers through her already fine blond hair.

She know she didn’t call but she’s only been gone for about half an hour. It’ll be completely fine and her parents (or least her dad) have been dying to meet Em. They’ll be perfectly fine with the unexpected intrusion. The worst thing is they went out and aren’t home.

But maybe this was a bad idea.

“Are you sure you want to meet them? We can come back another day. It would be no big deal.” She doesn’t know why she suggested this earlier. Her parents had never met one of her girlfriends before but she really likes Emily. Like a lot. She wants to hang out with Emily here whenever they want but her parents told her they could only hang out here once they met her. And they haven’t met her yet.

“Of course I want to meet them. Just open the door already.” Emily says, pushing her slightly at the door. Maya knew it wasn’t to intimidate her or anything. Emily was just a pushy person.

God, she made the wrong decision.

She puts the key in the lock and pushes the door open.

Emily is standing against the wall next to the door like she told her to do on the way over here, so she can handle her parents first before they even know Emily is there.

The door swings all the way open and-

“OH MY GOD!”

“Maya?!” Both her parents yell as the seem to spring apart from each other on the couch.

Maya wishes she could move but she can’t. Her feet are completely glued to the floor as she watches her mother push her father off of her and towards the opposite end of the couch in just his boxers. Her mother is only in her favorite purple bra and hastily pulls a blanket up over her to try and hide herself.

“What are you doing?!” Maya finally says, breaking out of whatever trance she’s in.

“Well, as you know I find you mother attractive and-”

“I know _what_ you were doing! You know what! It was rhetorical!” She says starting to pull the door closed and desperately retreating to the hallway. “We’re leaving and will be back later.”

“We?” She hears her mother call after her. She’s already shuts the door but she yells a response through the door for good measure.

“You get to meet my girlfriend when you’re both fully clothed!” She turns to Emily, who is doing her best to keep herself from laughing, but she’s failing miserably.

“You,” She points right at Emily, “do not say a word.”

Emily burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part basically and really just another pov for this fic

 

> _interruption (n):_
> 
> _a stoppage or hindering of an activity for a time._

Jake loved parenthood. He really did. It was an adventure every day.

He fell in love with his son and daughter more and more every day. Everything they did amazed him. Yes, some things drove him absolutely insane. (Ben’s rather sarcastic nature as of late and Maya’s habit of blaring her music and not caring about his poor old ears or their neighbors).

But overall, he loved being a parent.

He really did, even though he and Amy did complain about it sometimes.(only sometimes! And if he’s ever asked he will deny it. Like profusely.)

But it drove him crazy because he and Amy haven’t had sex in like three weeks and he was starting to lose his mind.

He and Amy had figured out how to fit sex into their busy schedules a long time ago and really it revolved around sneaking it in after the kids went to bed or before they woke up or they’d take a weekend for themselves, but lately Amy’s had to deal with a PR disaster in her precinct and Jake’s been working nonstop on this murder investigation. Then there was Ben’s piano recital and his soccer games that seem to be every other day lately. Then Maya has her Model UN debates and Art shows. Honestly, he isn’t sure how they manage to get it all done and really after they have dinner and clean up, they really are just in the mood to pull up an old FRIENDS episode or rewatch a favorite cop movie of theirs (it’s usually Die Hard, but he’s branched out.) and turn in early.

Before they knew it, it had been 24 days and counting.

Amy jumped in with him in the shower this morning, but they were both running late and really there was nothing sexual about it. It wasn’t until Jake was halfway to the precinct that it hit him that he was in the shower with his wife (his still very hot wife) and NOTHING HAPPENED. Young Jake would’ve punched him in the face for that.

Honestly, if he wasn’t as late as he was he probably would’ve done it himself.

God, what had his life turned into.

So when he came home from work and found out his daughter had a date with Emily again and Ben had a sleepover at Max’s, his mind started to race.

“So where are you going tonight?” Amy asked Maya as she tapped away on her phone. She clearly wasn’t paying attention. Because she didn’t even look up.

“What?” Maya looked up at Amy

“I asked where you and Emily are going tonight.” Amy sighed as she opened the case file she had on her lap.

“Oh we’re gonna go to the movies. The new Marvel movie came out and Em wants to see it.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Yeah and then we’re probably gonna walk around the park or something. We haven't gotten that far yet.”

Maya got up off the couch as she responded to a text, “I’m gonna go. I’ll see you later.”

“Have fun honey! Be safe!”

“Uh-huh.” Maya responds as she pulls the door shut behind her, still looking down at her phone and tapping, away.

Jake immediately gets up from his seat on the stool in the kitchen and kneels right by Amy’s head on the couch. She doesn’t pay him any attention, still engrossed in the file sitting on her lap.

Jake leans in and puts his mouth close to her ear and whisper, “There’s no one else here but us.”

“What?” Amy turns her head to look at him.

“Ames, we’re alone.”

“So?”

“Ben is at a sleepover and Maya won’t be home for hours.”

“Jake, I know all of this. What are you talk..” She trails off as it clearly clicks.

“We are alone and not exhausted for the first time in weeks.” Jake says coming around, still looking her in the eyes. He takes the file from her lap and puts it on the coffee table, as he swings his legs over her hips.

Amy brings her arms around his neck and brings him infinitely close to her.

“Has it really been that long?”

“Yes,” He breathes out, he’s looking her right in the eyes and she’s looking right back at him. They’re silent for a moment just taking in the moment they’re sharing when suddenly Amy surges forward.

That’s when all hell breaks loose.

Jake’s lips attack her’s with the same feverous energy as she attacked him. His hands thread through her hair and try to bring him closer to him than she already is. Amy wraps a leg around Jake’s waist, dragging him closer to her. Her fingers start to work on the buttons of his shirt. He quickly pulls away from her mouth, only to reattach to her neck, kissing his way down to her chest.

She reaches the last button of his shirt and tries to push the fabric off of his shoulders, but he won’t take his hands off of her.

“Jake…” She tries to get his attention but it comes out more as a moan as he starts to unbutton her blouse and kiss his way down her chest.

He has her shirt halfway unbuttoned, when she hits him lightly on the shoulder, “Jake!”

He slowly pulls away from her stomach to only to reattach to her neck, “What?” he mumbles against her neck.

“Your shirt,” she practically moans as his hands finish the rest of her buttons.

He rolls off her only slightly and tries to shrug the shirt off. She laughs as he struggles to get the horrible fabric off of him. After much annoyance, he finally frees himself from the dastardly article of clothing and returns right back to where he was, kissing his way down her neck. Amy is basically wearing her blouse like a vest and trails her hands down his chest and rest on his belt buckle. She starts to undo his belt buckle and she hears him moan softly into her neck as her fingers brush his ever growing erection.

She finally manages to get his buckle undone and pulls the belt from its loops. She then works quickly to try and get him out of his pants. She is just about to start pushing his pants down when Jake pulls her hands to her sides and tries to finally take her shirt off fully.

He manages to get her shirt off and it stays below Amy. She forgets about her mission to take his pants off and threads her arms around his neck and rests her hands in his hair as he finally brings his lips back to hers.

After what feels like and eternity, Jake’s hands start to trail down Amy’s sides. They stop at the waistband of her pants and unbutton them and start to slide down her legs. Amy unhooks her legs from around Jake and carefully lifts her butt off the couch to allow for Jake to slide off her pants. Once they get far enough down her legs, she kicks them off herself, careful not to kick Jake and completely ruin the moment, even though she’s sure that nothing could ruin this.

She decides to take this moment to slide Jake’s pants off so the only thing separating them is their underwear. (Their not really sexy underwear, but that doesn’t really matter right now).

“You think we should move this to the bedroom?” Amy whispers into Jake’s ear.

“Ames, how about we have round two in the bedroom.” Amy chuckles and Jake starts to kiss his way down her chest again. Amy starts to buck slightly since he has moved his hand to cup her ever so gently.

She thinks she hears a key in the door but no one is supposed to be home for at least another two hours. They have time. _Finally,_ they have time.

Jake is just about to slip his hand into the waistband of her panties-

“OH MY GOD!”

They immediately break apart and see their daughter standing in the doorway staring at them. Staring at them.

“Maya?!” Both of them yell at once. Amy quickly recognizes her state of undress and pushes Jake off of her and towards the opposite end of the couch. She quickly pulls a blanket that had been left on the floor over her basically exposed chest

All Jake can think is why his daughter is back so soon. She said she was going to see a movie with her girlfriend (whom Maya refuses to let them meet), so she should definitely not be back for at least a couple hours. What the hell is she doing here?!

“What the hell are you doing?!” Maya finally basically screams at them. He would expect he to have turned around or immediately left the room, but she’s still standing there staring at them.

“Well, as you know, I find your mother quite attractive and-”

“I know what you were doing!” Maya interrupts him, “You know what?! It was rhetorical!” She finally turns and starts to pull the door closed behind her. “We’re leaving and will be back after the movie!” She yells slamming the door shut behind her.

Amy turns to look at him, “We?” she calls after Maya, but the door is already shut. She might not even here the question.

But Maya yells back through the door, “You two get to meet my girlfriend when you’re both fully clothed!”

Amy turns beat red at the comment but all Jake can do is laugh and judging by the laughter coming through the door, Maya’s girlfriend finds it hilarious as well.


End file.
